


So far so close

by Lyfjaberg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfjaberg/pseuds/Lyfjaberg
Summary: Almas Gemelas implícito.Kakashi Hatake ha cometido muchos errores, dejar solo al hijo de su sensei fue el mayor de todos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	So far so close

Kakashi Hatake era un hombre solitario.

Ya sea por elección propia o porque la vida lo decidió de esa manera. Sea cual sea la razón, Kakashi disfrutaba de esos espacios solitarios donde podía ahogarse en los recuerdos y ser azotado por sus demonios y culpas. No negaba que Gai era su amigo, ni que tenía algunos conocidos con los cuales podía quedar un día para charlar, sin embargo, él era un hombre solitario.

La vida no había sido muy grata con el último descendiente de los Hatake. Su padre había dejado de existir al igual que su madre, dejándole solo. La pérdida de su progenitora no tuvo efectos catastróficos en él, para su suerte, no tenía recuerdos de ella, pero eso no significaba que _no doliera._ Careciendo de una figura materna donde se refugiarse bajo sus faldas cuando sintiera miedo o hubiese llevado a cabo alguna travesura —algo poco probable según su lógica. Haber nacido en una época donde los conflictos bélicos abundaban le indicaban que, aunque su madre hubiese vivido, él sería el mismo de siempre. Además, Kakashi estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera seguido siendo una kunoichi activa—. Kakashi depositó toda su confianza, todo su afecto y amor en su padre, Sakumo. Kakashi le amaba y el hombre a él. Pero por elección propia, siendo alentado por el rechazo y la vergüenza, su pilar más fundamental decidió que un _mocoso_ estaba listo para afrontar el mundo sin su guía.

 _Y,_ _oh. Había dolido._

Ver el cadáver de su padre provocó en él una serie de conflictos internos que seguirían agrandando ese episodio ingrato de su vida. Aunque los años habían transcurrido, el hombre de cabello grisáceo podía ver la imagen que le había recibido una noche de luna llena. En ese momento Kakashi pensó que más destrozado no podía estar su corazón: no sólo había perdido a Sakumo, sino que desde ese momento debía afrontar la vida en completa soledad. Pero entonces la cálida sonrisa de su Sensei alegró un poco el malestar en su corazón y tuvo a quién aferrarse. Aquel fue un acto que no expresó libremente —él siempre ocultaba sus emociones. Era un shinobi, debía seguir las normas establecidas para los de su clase—.

No sólo había sido Minato quien salió a recordarle que a pesar de la perdida total de su familia seguía teniendo _amigos._ Rin. Gai y _Obito_ fueron algunos de ellos. Eso estuvo bien, porque dentro del pack se incluyó Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa de Minato Namikaze. y algunos compañeros de su generación ninja.

El duelo era doloroso, pero Kakashi pudo llevarlo bien.

Hasta que Obito murió.

Una persona a la cuál había tratado mal. Una persona que, en sus últimos momentos, veló por él —un estúpido individuo que le había despreciado durante bastante tiempo— y le obsequió _un_ _arma. Su arma._ Algo que le ayudaría durante toda su vida. Una persona que siempre había sido su amigo, pero no lo vio hasta que Obito Uchiha se había sacrificado para salvarle y él le observó agonizar para luego abandonarle.

El deceso de Obito había sido un regalo inadecuado que había carecido de dramatismo, por lo que la muerte se encargó de entretenerle con el mejor espectáculo que había orquestado hasta ese momento. Un momento construido especialmente para él. A Kakashi no le agradaba sentir cómo un corazón se apagaba lentamente luego de ser atravesado.

La muerte de Rin removió y destruyó partes de él. Él veía día a día, noche tras noche cómo la vida de Nohara se escapaba de su cuerpo al ser atravesado por su Chidori. Cuánto habría dado Kakashi para evitar la muerte de Rin, y de la misma manera, el nostálgico desenlace que Obito había tenido por su culpa.

_Kakashi el mata amigos._

Él volvió a sentirse sólo, pero nuevamente Minato estaba ahí para él, y a su lado, Kushina, la peculiar kunoichi de un llamativo cabello rojo. Cuando Kakashi supo que Kushina estaba embarazada, terminó de abrazarse a la idea de que, a pesar de los sucesos, la vida continuaba su transcurso natural.

Entonces el zorro invadió Konoha.

Aunque Kakashi quisiera abrazar la lógica y objetividad, no pudo hacerlo porque había perdido por completo a los últimos dos referentes familiares que le quedaban. Ellos estaban muertos. Ellos también le habían dejado. Y dolió, porque se sentía traicionado y abandonado.

Y se hundió.

Profundo, muy profundo.

Tan profundo que todo su entorno se había convertido en un abismo negro infinito.

Pero Gai evitó que se perdiera, al igual que Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Entonces conoció al peculiar niño de cabello rubio.

Era callado, muy callado.

Y necesitaba afecto.

Él lo vio.

A pesar de la asquerosa situación en que se vio envuelto luego del ataque del Zorro de Las Nueve Colas, Kakashi sentía que no eran motivos suficientes para justificar su negligencia para con el niño rubio. Sí, Kakashi había estado hundido en su mierda, las acciones de algunos seres humanos le habían cagado la existencia, pero él pudo hacer mucho más por el pequeño crío. Kakashi podría haber desobedecido lo impuesto por Sarutobi y simplemente hacerse cargo del muchacho como una forma de agradecimiento y lealtad destinada al vínculo que había compartido con Minato y Kushina, sin embargo, Kakashi simplemente se amparó en aquella decisión emitida por el Tercer Hokage y _se alejó._ Estuvo cinco años fuera y el tiempo restante fue destinado a misiones sin descanso alguno. Kakashi nunca estuvo cerca de Naruto y tampoco solicitó algún informe con relación al muchacho.

Sí, él oyó los apodos destinados al niño, y también sabía que vivió en un orfanato hasta los cuatro años y luego fue lanzado a un pequeño apartamento donde debería vivir solo y valerse por sí mismo, pero no actuó —en su defensa, la aldea era un hervidero de chismes cuando se lo proponía—.

La única vez que estuvo cerca de Naruto fue cuando indirectamente aconsejó a Iruka Umino para que tomara el rol como su maestro en la Academia. Una forma de expiar culpas, tal vez. Luego de ese hecho en particular, Kakashi no volvió a saber sobre Naruto Uzumaki hasta que otro equipo Genin se le fue asignado —otro trío que reprobaría, por supuesto—. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre del muchacho en aquella lista. Se negó, Kakashi estaba en la misma posición que Iruka había adoptado hace algunos años y fue el Hokage quien le aconsejó ser el Sensei del legado de Minato.

Su sorpresa aumentó el día en que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki.

El niño era la viva imagen de sus padres. Naruto había heredado algunos de los rasgos más característicos de Minato, de Kushina heredó los más sutiles, como diversas facciones de su rostro. Todas aquellas características se habían entrelazado cuidadosamente hasta crear algo realmente bonito. Tal vez era indebido, pero Kakashi no veía nada incorrecto en admitir la belleza de algunos individuos. Había una característica única en Naruto: las marcas con forma de líneas que adornaban sus mejillas. El muchacho tenía algunas facciones felinas. La mirada, los colmillos extrañamente puntiagudos y las marcas que formaban bigotes en ambos lados de su rostro.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a Kakashi fue el deplorable estado físico en el que encontraba el niño. El Hatake se preguntó si era una buena idea que el joven ninja fuera un Genin. Kakashi no creía que Naruto debería siquiera haber salido de la Academia Ninja. Naruto era delgado, _muy_ delgado. El Jonin se preguntó, también, si el niño rubio se alimentaba adecuadamente todos los días. El hombre pudo notar pequeñas cosas interesantes sobre el comportamiento del hijo del Yondaime.

Naruto era callado y bastante delgado. Evitaba el contacto físico y siempre mantenía su mirada en el suelo, a excepción de las limitadas veces en las que Kakashi le habló directamente. Kakashi notó en esos llamativos ojos azules bastante pesar, tristeza y anhelo.

Y él comprendió.

Kakashi sintió que su error más grande era haber dejado al hijo de su Sensei solo.

Reprobar constantemente a grupos de Genin no le sorprendía, tristemente, se había vuelto casi una tradición para el hombre de cabello plateado. Lo que provocó en él un atisbo de sorpresa fue la manera sutilmente descarada en la que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno pusieron a Naruto en las fauces del lobo. Si aquella fuera una misión _real_ , Naruto habría sido abandonado por sus compañeros para que los enemigos tuvieran un cebo inútil con el cual divertirse y de esa forma poder salvarse. Amarrar a Naruto en una gruesa estaca de madera no fue agradable, Kakashi pudo corroborar que Naruto era condenadamente delgado y casi podía oír cómo la mente del niño pensaba sin cesar. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza sonar. Él realmente esperó alguna reacción sensata por parte de ellos. Cuando Sasuke ofreció de su comida para alimentar al joven ninja rubio, Kakashi tuvo un poco de esperanza en ambos niños.

Y los aceptó como sus pupilos.

Kakashi estaba entretenido siendo el Sensei de tres mocosos.

Hasta que Hiruzen le comunicó que Naruto se había retirado por decisión propia.

Entonces Kakashi decidió ir hasta el hogar del niño.

Cuando llegó, sólo pudo pensar que aquel lugar era lúgubre, oscuro y frío. Muy frío. Debió haber tocado, pero simplemente pasó de ello. El hombre realmente deseaba ver al muchacho y Kakashi estaba seguro de que, si llamaba a la puerta, Naruto inventaría cualquier excusa para evitar hablar con él. La mesa no tenía más objetos sobre ella que un vaso vacío y un envase de ramen instantáneo que contenía dos palillos. Había un viejo sofá totalmente desgastado adornando el cuarto de estar y un refrigerador acomodado en la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta del aparato eléctrico, sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba en un molesto nudo.

Lo único que había dentro del refrigerador era una caja de leche vacía.

Kakashi caminó hacia la despensa y solo encontró un envase de ramen instantáneo.

Kakashi llamó a Naruto en voz alta, pero el niño no respondió. Entonces el hombre se dispuso a buscar su cuarto y le encontró durmiendo. Era de noche, el reloj marcaba tal vez las diez en punto. Quizá había sido imprudente ir a la casa de Naruto a esa hora de la noche, pero Kakashi Hatake _necesitaba_ ver al niño.

Lo encontró durmiendo.

Y entonces, su muñeca derecha picó durante un momento.

Cuando bajó la vista y descubrió su la piel cubierta para poder observar la razón de la picazón, las palabras pulcramente talladas en su piel fueron pronunciadas por una vocecita que Kakashi conocía demasiado bien a pesar de haberla oído pocas veces.

_“¿Usted va a matarme?”_

Kakashi sintió que podía _llorar_ en ese mismo instante por la mención de esa pregunta.

Dolía y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba.

Naruto…

—Jamás lo haría.

Kakashi vio la mirada que Naruto le dedicaba. Extrañeza, asombro. Tranquilidad. El niño se había sentado en su cama y estaba cubierto por su ropa de dormir y un simpático gorro infantil. Bueno, Naruto, para Kakashi, era un niño. No importaba que tuviera doce años y ante el sistema shinobi fuera un adulto responsable de sus actos que estaba en posición de ser juzgado por crímenes que llegase a cometer. Naruto se movió hasta salir de su cama y poder prender la luz. Kakashi podía ver cómo el niño rascaba una y otra vez su muñeca izquierda. El Hatake sintió el cuerpo del rubio rozar el suyo mientras prendía la luz. Él estaba en la puerta cercana al interruptor. Kakashi se tomó la atribución de comparar estaturas y por Kami, _Naruto era pequeño para tener doce años._ El mocoso ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro. Antes de que Naruto viera lo que le provocaba tanta comezón, levantó la vista y observó el único ojo visible del hombre. El entrecejo del rubio se frunció en un acto de confusión momentánea.

—Yo… —Kakashi observó al jinchuriki. Seguía rascando su muñeca, pero se negaba a verla— Usted, Sensei… Está aquí porque dejé de ser… _¿Eso?_

Kakashi podía saborear el nerviosismo del niño.

—Maa, Naruto. No sabía que era tan mal Sensei como para que decidieras abandonarme —casual, de esa manera intentó sonar. Incluso un tanto bromista. Kakashi sabía que no podía bombardear al niño con preguntas que implicaran los verdaderos motivos tan directamente. Kakashi sabía que no debía escarbar en las heridas emocionales del niño. Él no sabía qué tan profundas eran.

Naruto miró sus pies descalzos mientras seguía rascando su muñeca.

—Yo… Usted no es un mal Sensei —refutó el niño. Naruto miró a Kakashi directamente. El hombre se sintió orgulloso de ello, él no había visto que Naruto levantara la vista para charlar con otras personas. El Uzumaki se sentía lo suficientemente seguro con él como para hacer eso—, yo soy… Yo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja. Un gesto que jamás podría ser observado por culpa de su máscara.

—Tú… Eres tú.

Naruto relamió su labio inferior y rascó con más fuerza el lugar. Fue la mano de Kakashi lo que evitó que siguiera haciéndose daño.

—Te lastimarás.

Naruto le miró sorprendido. ¿El hombre se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Kakashi? Naruto simplemente asintió.

—Lo siento.

Silencio. Kakashi soltó suavemente la pequeña muñeca derecha del Uzumaki. El hombre se agachó al punto de poder estar a la altura de Naruto y de esa manera observar sin problema alguno su bonito e infantil rostro.

—¿Por qué decidiste dejar de ser un shinobi, Naruto? —Kakashi decidió que una pregunta directa sería mejor. La persuasión le estaba dejando con más intriga que respuestas.

Naruto no respondió y volvió a rascar su muñeca.

Kakashi suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo, estiró ambos brazos hacia el menudo cuerpo del niño y lo abrazó contra el propio. Acunó a Naruto entre sus brazos y sintió cómo el pequeño muchacho rubio accedía al contacto.

—Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, Naruto, estaré contigo.

El niño asintió contra su cuello.

Esa noche no pudo explicarle el significado de las palabras grabadas en ambas pieles, pero tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo al día siguiente.


End file.
